


retrograde

by canadino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can do you the way that I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	retrograde

"They call you 'king', you know."

Kageyama frowned, though most would call it a scowl; lecture had barely just ended and he was thinking about how this would probably be a particularly challenging section to study for and this stranger was talking to him. It was the tallest boy in the section, something he noticed on the first day and promptly forgot about. He was just another face and body in a group he had to put up with for a semester, blonde hair and glasses and headphones perpetually situated around his neck. Kageyama followed the cord snaking and curving down around the front of his sweater and where it disappeared into the boy's left pocket. "Who says that?" he said finally, barely attempting to hide the contempt in his voice.

"People," the boy said vaguely. "That you've got that arrogant aura about you."

"Maybe you need to stop listening to people," Kageyama said, standing abruptly from his seat and collecting his things in one swift motion to signal that the conversation was over. He did this, but the boy followed him out of the room, smirking like he had done everything according to plan. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Can't a commoner look upon your highness or is that a privilege you only deign upon only the worthy?" The condensation in his voice somehow fit his face. "I bet you don't know my name, do you, King? Of course not, King Kageyama, who leaves the room immediately after the end of lecture without even looking at anyone."

For another freshman, this guy was pretty keen on burning every single bridge set before him. Kageyama wondered if he was the type to have kicked down children's sand castles just to see them cry. He figured the kinds of things the boy listened to on his headphones was probably hours of various voices weeping. That image freaked him out slightly. "You're a weird guy," he said instead. 

"I knew it! Tsukishima Kei. I wouldn't expect your highness to waste brain power, however little you have, on remembering something like that though." With that, he let out a rueful one note laugh and breezed by, the length of his legs allowing him to stride away quick and fast. And good riddance, Kageyama thought. He'd have to grab a seat by the door next time to make a faster getaway. 

But this boy, this Tsukishima Kei, certainly made himself well known. He slid in line before Kageyama and took the last Meal C in the dining hall. He coughed loudly in the library when he walked past just as Kageyama was on the brink of figuring out a particularly trying statistic homework problem, as evidenced by the small pile of crinkled paper and the crease lines on his forehead, and the interruption had only served to let the answer fly further from his grasp. Tsukishima was there in the first meeting of the volleyball club on campus, rendering that club inaccessible to Kageyama; he was also at the campus television station club meeting and at the animal shelter volunteering club. It seemed whenever there was opportunity to get under his skin and impede his progress in anything from academics to socializing, Tsukishima was there with his crooked grin and cocky slouch. It moved Kageyama to violence. 

And so Kageyama did as he wanted, grabbing Tsukishima around the collar at a first year mixer and grappling with him into the hallway, stumbling over each other's legs, and Tsukishima pushed them into a bathroom and Kageyama was angrily kissing him, barely balanced upright in the stall. Tsukishima got on his knees, bowing like an unrepentant sinner, and gave him a breathtaking blow job. It made Kageyama's head light and made him let Tsukishima guide him back to his room where they had clumsy, fumbling, but somehow _amazing_ sex. 

"I knew you were after me from that time you tried to flirt with me," Kageyama said afterwards, determinedly angling himself away from Tsukishima, who laughed next to him.

"'Tried'? I'd say I succeeded."


End file.
